NarutoUchiha: Amor Y Odio
by ZeroShadow98
Summary: Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, este es él nombre del shinobi que impacto y cambio él mundo shinobi, ven y acompaña a este joven que sufrió, amo, Lloro, y sonrió en su asombrosa aventura.
1. chapter 1

**_Prologo:_**

Desde tiempos lejanos, este mundo se ha consumido en muerte, dolor y desesperación, desde miles de años la especie llamada "Humanos" han luchado para ganar terreno, fortuna y reputacion en vez de unirse, en vez de buscar union, lucharon hasta la muerte; los humanos...una especie rara con extraños sentimientos, mientras unos amaban matar, otros amaban la tranquilidad; nunca nadie supo de donde vinieron, muchas creencias fueran gritadas; pero ninguna es cierta, nadie sabe de que se creo él universo pero bueno aquí no vinimos a explicar las razones de como se creo él universo y todo eso...

Todo era dolor hasta que un día llego la proclamada "Princesa conejo", esta "princesa" según los profetas llego del cielo en una noche oscura donde las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca... junto con ella llego él "dios arbol", los rumores empezaron a expanderse por todos los lugares habitados por humanos, claramente muchos quisieron ganar dinero fácil haciendo una nueva religión la cual decía que ella era un ángel caído del cielo, otra vez los rumores empezaron a expandirse y esto llego a los oídos de la "Angel caida" que estuvo hospedada en la casa del rey shunjin.

La "Angel caida" fue a al lugar donde le hacia cultos, enojada por usarla para ganar dinero los mato a todos de la forma mas horrible, pero despues de eso los seguidores de esa religión la llamaron "Demonio" por hacerla tal cosa a los llamados "profetas", ella trataba de explicarle pero los seguidores o mejor dicho los ex-seguidores no le creyeron amezandola de muerte, al final tuvo que matarlos a todos.

Dos años después en unas de la reuniones del rey shunjin se enamoro de un hombre de una familia guerrera, los dos desde que cruzaron miradas se enamoraron a primera vista...si suena tonto, ¿como te puedes enamorar de una persona desde que la veas? Hmmm quien sabe, estos dos empezaron a hablar y se sorprendieron de lo mucho que se parecían, día a día se enamoraron mas del otro hasta que el hombre le dijo lo que sentía, ella furiosamente sonrojada...si sonrojada, dijo que igual lo amaba y quería estar con el, en ese momento su relación se hizo publica, muchos felicitaron a la pareja y otros...como el rey Shunjin se opusieron a la relación, el rey una noche trato de secuetrarla...algo muy estúpido de su parte al saber de su poder y murió atravesado por una espada de energía de parte de la "princesa conejo".

Desde ahí los dos enamorados hicieron un plan para traer la paz al mundo humano, empezaron a conquistar cada reino hasta tener completamente control de ellos, Kaguya la "princesa conejo" hizo seres con su poder "Rinnesharingan" para cuidar de los reinos, así fue como ella en menos de un año conquistó todo el planeta; el tiempo paso y todo era paz pero como todo ser vivo Kaguya fue cayendo poco a poco en la sed de poder, de querer cada vez mas, esto ocasionó que matara a su esposo, al hombre que amaba para tener total control del mundo, sin embargo unos meses después del asesinato ella empezó a sentir nauseas y otras cosas; usando su poder quedo sorprendida...iba a ser madre, feliz por tener hijos esperó ansiosamente que pasarán los 9 meses, llegaron y dio a luz a dos bebes, uno llamo Hagoromo y el otro lo llamo Hamura.

Con ayuda de sus sirvientas criaron los bebés, Hagoromo heredó la sabiduría de su padre, podría hacer cualquier plan de ataque en unos segundos, además heredo un derribado de su RinneSharingan, lo llamo Rinnegan.

Hamura, al contrario de su hermano no era tan analista, además que amaba dormir y flojear el día entero pero eso no impidió hacer notar su gran habilidad al aprender en una hora ataques de elementos además que heredo los ojos blancos de su madre, los cuales el le llamo "Byakugan".

Eran el orgullo de su madre, ella pensaba que siempre le seguirían pero eso...no sera cierto, Hagoromo conoció un día mientras caminaba por los jardines de su madre a un sapo hablante de nombre Gamamaru, este sapo le leyo una profecía de lo que ocurriría en unos años con Kaguya al mando, asustado por lo que iba a ocurrir se negó a aceptar ese futuro, le dijo a su hermano confiando en que lo ayudaría, Hamura reaccionó de la misma manera y se dispuso a ayudar a su hermano en su plan para derrotar a su madre.

Meses pasaron y listo para pelear le hicieron frente a su madre, ella indigna por lo que veía...sus dos bebes en su contra, pero no se hecho para atrás por su plan, pasaron días peleando hasta que el poder la consumió y se convirtió en una gran bestia, los hijos lucharon pero cada vez estaba mas agotados, Hagoromo se ideo un pla...Sellar a su madre, con ayuda de su hermano usaron el Chibaku tensei sellando a su madre y creando la luna, cansados de la batalla volvieron a su hogar; unos días despues decidieron separarse, Hamura con ayuda de algunas mujeres creo el Clan Otsutsuki pero este fue dividido por los mas poderosos, los mas débiles crearon el Clan Hyuga,y con débiles ¿que quiero decir? Los Hyuga heredaron el Byakugan pero no heredaron un cuerpo fuerte además que su Byakugan eran débiles lo cual ocasióno que fueran indiscriminado, cansado de esto se separaron y crearon su propio clan; Hamura sin poder hacer nada debía cumplir con lo que su hermano le dijo...Ir a la luna y ver como Hagoromo y su descendencia creaban un mundo de paz, así que sabiendo la rivalidad de sus descendientes llevo a los Otsutsuki con el.

Después de la partida de su hermano Hagoromo convivió con una chica la cual embarazo pero lamentablemente en el parto murió, llamo a sus hijos Asura y Indra, los dos tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes, los dos se criaron sanamente pero a la edad de 9 años Indra empezó a cambiar, 17 años despues proclamo a Asura su legitimo heredero, ya que con su forma de ser todos los amaban...con el seguro iban a lograr la paz, Indra furioso en una oscura noche asesino a su padre y dirán ¿como puede el matar a alguien tan poderoso? Hagoromo ya estaba anciano y viejo...ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Asura juro venganza hacia su hermano, pelearon incontables veces pero sin ningún ganador hasta que finalmente los dos murieron en una batalla que cambio la mayor parte de la geografía de la tierra.

Asura no pudo conseguir el sueño de su padre...solo empeoro el mundo con su venganza, Los descendientes de Asura hicieron un clan llamado El Clan Senju, los cuales eran maestro en la batalla y tenían una gran agilidad cuando se trataba de diferentes tipos de armas además de su gran habilidad para los elementos, Los descendientes de Indra se llamaron el Clan Uchiha, estos tenían el poderoso Sharingan que era un derribado del Rinnegan, los Uchihas además de su sharingan tenia una poderosa habilidad con él elemento fuego y algunos pocos con el elemento rayo, estos dos clanes pelearon por años; muerte y sangre hasta que dos hombres de este clanes se unieron deteniendo las batallas, estos eran Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, juntos crearon la primera aldea ninja bautizada como "Konohagakure" o "La aldea oculta entre las hojas", pero llego un momento en que tendría que eligir un líder el cual fue...Madara Uchiha, Hashirama sorprendido y dolido por no ser el líder se fue de la aldea, un día al uchiha le avisaron que vieron a Hashirama en las cercanía, el fue a tratar de convencerlo de que regrese a la aldea pero no se preparo para que lo venia...Hashirama con su poderoso Mokuton(Elemento madera) controlo al Kyubi mejor conocido como "El zorro de las nueves cola", Estos iniciaron una batalla la cual duro toda un noche pero en la madrugada solo uno quedo vencedor...Madara, triste por no poder ayudar al que consideraba un hermano, sello el Zorro dentro de su esposa Mito Uzumaki, tiempo después por las heridas de batalla Madara murió, así siguió el mundo en una guerras, muertes, desesperanza y soledad.

¿Vendra alguien a cambiarlo?


	2. Capítulo 2

Konoha, la primera aldea que fue fundada, la mas poderosa, la que mas recursos tiene además de un grandioso ambiente, para cualquier comerciante o viajero una aldea prospera pero...como todo tiene su parte oscura, Konoha ha exclamado miles de veces lo pacíficos que son, sin embargo es la aldea con mas genocidios cometidos, la que a lavado mas dinero y la mas indiscriminatoria de todas; Un ejemplo es la discriminación hacia los Senju después que su líder Hashirama Senju haya querido destruir la aldea.

Desde la muerte del primer hokage Madara Uchiha, la aldea a sobrevivido a tres guerra actualmente, la primera guerra donde murió el segundo hokage Izuna Uchiha, el hermano menor de Madara, Izuna fue envenenado según dice algunos por su estudiante Hiruzen Sarutobi el actualmente tercer hokage, pero no hay evidencias de nada así que no lo pueden arrestar o condenar a muerte; La aldea de Konoha no es todo paz como dicen la mayoría.

En un pequeño parque se pueden ver a dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 16 años, uno era hombre y la otra mujer; El chico era pelinegro con algunas partes de su pelo roja, traía una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones anchos de color negro, unas zapatillas ninja.

La chica era un pelinegra con grandes ojeras, tenia puesta una chaqueta al igual que el chico pero esta tenía lineas blanca, un falda larga y zapatillas negras, llevaba un coleta agarrada al pelo y un cintillo con forma de cuervo.

Los dos se miraban fijamente sin pestañar, el chico se le salieron un poco de lágrimas y cerrar los ojos-Noooo!!!-grito él chico mientras la chica se empezaba a reir-¿como puedes durar tanto sin pestañar?-le decía el chico, la chica levanto los hombros en señal de que no sabe-es práctica-mostrandole una sonrisa burlona haciendo que el chico la mire enojada-te odio-la chica puso una sonrisa triste-eso dolió...naruto-fingiendo tristeza haciendo que el chico recién llamado Naruto se ponga triste-lo siento Izumi-chan-mirando a la pelinegra.

Eres muy tierno naruto-kun-dandole un beso en la mejilla ocasionando que las mejillas del pelinegro se tornen rojas-Awwww ¿para cuando la boda?-se escucha la voz masculina, los tórtolos miraron a donde se pudo oír la voz y vieron a un chico pelinegro, este traía puesto una camiseta de cuello alto de color negro, pantalones y zapatillas negras; el chico miraba a los dos con una sonrisa divertida mientras que los tortolos se sonrojado mucho-calla shisui!-exclamó la uchiha sonrojada.

Awwww son muy tiernos-decia Shisui volviendo mas rojo a los dos chicos quienes se lanzaron hacia el uchiha de pelo corto y lo empezaron a golpear, cualquiera persona que pasaba por ahí solo podría rezar por la salud de Shisui y otros bueno se quedaban viendo como la cara del Uchiha se llenaba de golpes; Después de un rato de puro golpes y llamar a una ninja médico además de una hora con shisui pidiéndole perdon a los pelinegros, y que ellos le perdonaran, empezaron hablar de cosas triviales y reírse de las ocurrencias de Shisui, Shisui por así decirlo era el mas gracioso del grupo, Izumi era muy seria y callada, Naruto era serio y tímido además de que tenia un pésimo sentido del humor; los tres reían sin saber que en el futuro ya no pasara esos tiempos juntos ni muchos menos tendría tiempo para reír.

Izumi-nee!!!-los tres giraron para ver a un chico pequeño pelinegro con un estilo de pelo raro, parecía él del culo de un pato pero bueno no vamos entrar en conversación de que forma tenia su pelo; el chico llevaba una chamarra azul oscuro y unos pantalones corto de color gris.

El pequeño se lanza para atrapar a izumo en un abrazo el cual hizo que los caigan al piso-Sasuke mas cuidado-dijo la uchiha mientras veía el rostro alegre del pequeño; Sasuke era el hermano menor de Izumi, siempre sintió mucho amor por su hermana además que muchas veces trato de golpear a naruto por estar cerca de ella.

¿!Donde estabas!? Te busque por todo el distrito pero no te vi, me preocupe mucho-dijo Sasuke con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro- te dije esta mañana que iría al parque con Naruto y Shisui-le respondió la uchiha levantandose un poco y poniendo el rostro de Sasuke en sus pechos sonrojandolo al instante-Naruto sin saberlo puso una expresión enojada al ver el pequeño acostado en algo que le pertenecía, espera...¿!que!? Sacudió su cabeza, debia de meterse en la cabeza que Izumi no lo ama...que solo lo veía como un amigo.

Shisui noto esto y palmo su espalda, Naruto levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y shisui le dio una sonrisa calidad, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y así pasaron lo que quedo del día; Risas, felicidad y uno que otro sonrojo de parte de naruto al ver la sonrisa de Izumi.

Ya cuando era de noche cada uno regreso a su casa, Izumi y Sasuke a la mansión principal uchiha, Shisui a su casa en unos de los barrios mas "humildes" por así decirlo del distrito uchiha y yo...bueno regrese a mi casa en el barrio bajo, y no era parte del distrito uchiha, ¿si eres un uchiha porque no vives en aquel distrito? Fácil y a la vez difícil de responder; Naruto era parte Uzumaki o sea era un híbrido entre un uchiha y un uzumaki.

Los uchiha lo indiscriminada por no ser "puro" así que a la edad de 8 años con el consentimiento del Sandaime se mudo a un departamento en el barrio bajo, no era lo mejor y tenia que estar despierto en la noche la mayoría de tiempo para chequear que ningún ladrón haya entrado a su "hogar", no sabia si era mejor vivir en el distrito uchiha donde le decía de todo y hasta algunas veces lo golpeaban o vivir aquí en el barrio bajo donde tenia siempre estar atento, y no confiar en nadie...


	3. Capitulo 3

En la oficina del Hokage estaba, nuestro pelinegro, el cual se le notaban unas ojeras muy profundas a causa de la madrugada que dio. Anoche había estado saliendo con varios de sus camaradas, típico, Un viernes de parranda, todo normal. Coqueteo con su oficial novia, Izumi, celos, ya que todos sus amigos la estaban mirando, ocasionando que los sentimientos homicidas de Naruto se elevaran. Izumi llevaba un vestido negro, que encajaba con sus bellos ojos y brillante sonrisa, un escote bastante formal, elegante que maravillo a Naruto, y claro lo hizo pensar cosas muy pervertidas. A las 12 de las noches, camino a casa, Naruto y Izumi borrachos, aunque apenas se hayan bebido tres a cinco copas, al no ser resistente, cayeron rápido. los dos viendo la hora que es, y un poco excitados debido a tocamientos de Naruto, decidieron irse a casa de Naruto.

Flashback

Por el camino, los dos se reían, embriagos, Naruto tocándoleel trasero y mordiéndolecuando podíala oreja a Izumi, se excitaba al solo oírlaahogándoseen gemidos. Era tarde, nadie andaba en calle, la teníanpara ellos solos. Le pellizco el trasero suavemente, y sonriendo pervertidamente al oírsu gemido.

Amor , Detent-e-Dijo Izumi despuésde ahogar un gemido- Me estas excitando-Naruto le sonrióy se pego a ella por detrás- Tal vez, si no te hubieras puesto tan sexy, esto no pasaría. Desearíacomerte ahora mismo, donde sea, pero quiero hacerte mía-Decíael pelinegro borracho, pegándosemas por detrás, haciendo que Izumi sienta su miembroerecto- Am-or- dijo sonrojada Izumi, Se dio la vuelta y lo beso con pasión, empezando un despuésde unos minutos, una pelea de guerra. Los dos borrachos llegaron a la casa, finalmente. Entraron, cerraron todo, Naruto le agarro los pechos a Izumi, se los apretaba haciéndolaahogar un gemido, que lo volvióaun mas loco, fue hace cuello y le daba chupetones dejandoselo rojo. La habitaciónse lleno de un olor particular, los gemidos llenaron la casa, los dos sudados, se desquitaron de sus vestimentas, solo dejaron sus ropas interiores, que poco faltaríanpara quitárselastambién.

Fatidicamente, esta vida es una mierda, nada es perfecto, todo falla. Una chica, con traje de ANBU, cabello de un morado particular, entro a casa, con cierta llave que el pelinegro le dio, ya que teníancierta misiónhace unos años, Naruto le habíadado esa llave por si algo ocurría. Habia sido llamada temprano a la oficina del hokage, para una mision muy importante...proteger a su esposa, ya que en pocos meses, daríaa luz. El Hokagehabía asignado cierto grupo de candidatos a ser guardianes de su esposa, había avisados todos, menos a cierto pelinegro, al saber la estrecha relación que tenia ella con Naruto, le dijo a ella de que le avisara, haciéndola reír pervertidamente, ocasionando una mirada confundida del Hokage.

Se había escabullido, silenciosamente, entrando a la sala, empezó a quitarse la ropa despacio mientras pensaba en las miles de cosas que le iba a hacer a Naruto. Al terminar, llevaba un conjunto de neko morado, muy sexy, se miro en unos de los espejos y sonrió. Subiendo por las escaleras, sentía un olor, muy particular, cuando llego al pasillo que daba camino a la pieza de Naruto, vio unas bragas tiradas, bracieles, un pantalón. Confundida se quedo, de quienes eran, hasta que en su mente se empezó a formar un escenario, donde Naruto había salido por las calles oscuras de Konoha, le había pagado a unas de esas cualquieras y los gemidos que empezó a oír, era sin duda la clave definitiva, de que Naruto estaba con una mujerzuela. Enojada por no ser la elegida, fue deprisa a la habitación y de una patada la tumbo.

Un tono color rojizo, fue la representación de la cara de la Peli-morada al ver a Naruto junto con su mujer amigo, semi desnudos y con la cara roja mirándola.

KYAAAAAAA-grito la recién llegada, un chorro de sangre salio de sus fosas nasales y desmayándose al instante, mientras los dos novios estaban mas rojos que un tomate, y sin poder articular una palabra.

En el recinto Uchiha

ACHU!-dijo el pequeño hermano de Izumi, Sasuke, quien estaba en el baño haciendo sus necesidades- hmmmm alguien debe de estar hablando de mis tomates, estará diciendo cosas buenas sobre ellos?, mas le valen, nadie habla mal de mis bellos tomates.

Al día siguiente

Después de que la Peli-morada haya interrumpido el momento de los enamorados, después del grito que pego y el desmayo. Naruto y Izumi debieron de dejar sus asuntos y empezar a atender a la peli-morada, enojados claro, los dos por primera vez iban a hacerlo, y todo se fue al carajo por la llegada desprevenida de la peli-morada, ademas de que nuestro pelinegro tuvo que darle una gran y larga explicación a Izumi sobre porque, Yugao, Unas de las mas poderosas ANBU, y también que tenia una muy buena reputación de pervertida, tenia las llaves de su casa.

Después de las explicaciones, los dos tomaron a Yugao y la llevaron a la sala, le limpiaron y le dieron una pastilla...y claro, ponerle ropa, ya que estaba vestida muy provocativa, ocasionando los celos de Izumi y que Naruto haya recibido una golpiza fuerte en el ojo, por estar mirando. Ya de madrugada, Yugao mostró indicios de despertar, al abrir solamente los ojos, Izumi le hizo y hizo preguntas a Yugao de porque entro de ese modo a la casa, porque estaba vestida de ese modo y sobretodo...le había preguntado donde había conseguido ese conjunto, ya que tenia cierta idea con un conjunto así, que le encantaría a su Naruto.

Arreglaron sus problemas, sonrieron y rieron como las grandes amigas que eran, todo esto pasaba mientras Naruto las veía confundido- Que raras son las mujeres...-Yugao y Izumi lo miraron con ojos asesinos- que dijiste, pequeño saltamontes?- Dijo la ANBU pelimorada- Si, que has dicho amorcito?-Acercándose a el asesinamente, Naruto se apego a la Pared- No dije nada! las mujeres son increibles! que vivan las mujeres!...no me maten- sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, ya que en ese instante, Las dos chicas saltaron encima de el y empezaron a golpearlo-AYUDAAAAAA-fue la única palabra que salio de su boca, lo próximo que oyeron, fueron gritos desgarradores, todo hombre que pasaba por ahí, rezaba por el alma de ese joven...

Presente

Suspiro cansado, y bostezo. Miro a su alrededor, había muchos...raritos, varios que no había visto jamas en su estancia en la escuela, dejo de darle importancia a eso, y fijo su mirada en el Hokage. Era un hombre de gran apuesto, tenia que decir, rubio de ojos azules, una cara afinada y gracias a sus habilidades como sensor, noto un aura de paz y tranquilidad, ademas de un poder grande. aunque tuviera sellos, los cuales estaban alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Sin duda alguna, el nuevo Hokage no solo era una cara bonita.

Bueno, como saben, soy el nuevo Hokage, Minato Namikaze-levantándose de su silla, mirando a cada uno de nosotros- Ustedes, según el Sandaime, son los ANBU mas preparados, los que mejores tuvieron calificaciones, los que tienen mejores habilidades de ataque y táctica. Como saben, hace solo apenas unos meses, la guerra termino, las demás aldeas han estado en contante movimientos. Konoha, fue la que mejor quedo parada, Kiri esta destruida casi por la mitad, así que no esperamos que movilicen tropas, Suna esta en una decaída económica, y sus bajas en las guerra fueron devastadoras, les tomara tiempo para recuperarse; Pero nuestro dos enemigos restantes aqui, son Iwa, esta rencorosa, fue la aldea que mas mortalidad de Ninjas tuvo, tiene aun una gran fuerza militar, grandes Ninjas que tienen rencor contra nuestra aldea, sin duda alguna, harán algo, para herir a Konoha, ese viejo...no descansara hasta verme muerto o al menos sufriendo. Después esta la aldea del país del rayo, Kumogakure, como saben es la aldea que mas gasta en armamento militar, su aldea junto a la nuestra, fue la que menos baja tuvo en la guerra, y tienen en sus manos al Ocho Colas, el Jinchuriki es el hermano menor del Raikage.

Como avise ya algunos de ustedes, los dividiré en dos grupos-saca un papel del cajón de su escritorio- El primer grupo, su misión consistirá en proteger a mi esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, la actual Jinchuriki del nueve colas- Paso unos documentos a la ANBU con mascara de gato, Yugao- Él segundo grupo se encargara de vigilar las afueras de las aldeas-le pasa otro documento a un ANBU con máscara de leon- sin mas nada que decir,puede irse-sentandose en su silla, mire a Yugao, ella le echo un vistazo- Proteger a la esposa del Hokage-dijo ella, miro a unos ANBU los cuales jamas había visto antes y después me miro a mi, genial, protegere a la esposa del Hokage.

Mire al Hokage rubio por ultimo momento, para después desaparecer en una bola de humo...

Se fue mi inspiración a mitad del capitulo, mi computadora esta dañada, iba a terminarlo mañana pero ya que. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

Meses de trabajo, de golpes, sudor puro. Tener que vigilar y atender a una embarazada puede ser unos de los trabajos mas estresantes, y que tan una sola persona se lo pensaría mas de dos veces para hacerlo. Éramos varios cuidando de la esposa del Hokage, le dábamoslo que ella quisiera; Si quería ver alguien llorar, lo golpeaba. si quería que alguien cante, lo golpeaba. Si quería que alguien bailara, golpeado. Todo lo obtenía con sus golpes tan potente, que llegaron a mandarme al doctor con varias costillas rotas.

Sim embargo, le quería, reíamos juntos. Kushina era tal vez la mujer con peor temperamento que había conocido en su corta vida, pero también la que tenia el mejor corazón. Recordaba que un día le había llamado hijo, ese día lloro, nunca había conocido a su madre ni a su padre; nunca nadie le brindo una ayuda, se crio solo en un orfanato donde la comida era basura, tenia que robar muchas veces para comer algo decente, olía a mierda, porque el agua muchas veces no llegaba al orfanato, y eso también decía, que no hubiera agua para lavar su ropa.

No fue hasta que llego a Chunnin, que pudo salir de ese infierno, y con los ahorros guardados había adquirido un pequeño departamento en unos de los barrios bajos de Konoha.

Tan solo recordar su pobre y oscuro pasado, lo hacia llorar. Ese día le había contado todo a ella, y como una madre abraza a su hijo, ella lo abrazo y duraron horas abrazados, yo llorando y ella consolándome. Desde ese día, le decía madre, y ella me decía hijo.

Fueron meses hermosos, llenos de amor, nunca se había sentido tan lleno, nunca había sentido tanto cariño. Tenia a la mujer que ama, a su Izumi, su Uchiha, o como a el le gustaba decirle, mi bizcochito. Tenia miles de amigos, tanto civiles como ninjas. Y tenia a Kushina, la mujer que consideraba su madre.

Peronada dura para siempre, se repetía varias veces. Sabia que llegaría tiempos difíciles, y que tal vez perdería todo...pero el no lo permitiría, lucharía por las personas que quiere, aunque eso le costara su mismísima vida. Ya tenia personas a las cuales proteger, sentía ya al fin, un propósito, algo por lo que seguir luchando. No dejaría que nada les pasara, protegería a las personas que ama, protegería a la aldea que lo vio crecer.

Mansión Hokage

Era un día caluroso, el sol ardía como el mismo infierno. Odiaba el verano, demasiado calor, su cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor, no lo soportaba; Quería que volviera a ser invierno, amaba el frio y la nieve, amaba ver a los niños jugar, a los adultos furiosos por tener que trabajar, amaba abrazar a su Izumi, darles besos toda la noche y con eso llegar a una velada llena de pasión, eliminando el frio de sus cuerpos...ok, me desvié del tema, por si no lo han entendido, odio el puto verano. Porque? porque odiaba esa estación del año? Veamos, no te puedes arropar, no puede abrazar a su Izumi porque en estos tiempos, se ponía como el mismo diablo, no quiere que nadie le toque, y con eso voy a lo siguiente, cero relaciones sexuales...

En invierno, era cariñosa, quieren que la abracen, le bese y tener..."eso" . Llegaba el especial verano y yo me jodia, soy hombre, me excito y toda esa mierda, pero ella no quieren que la toque, entonces llego al punto del Forever Alone, tocarme a mi mismo...

Y ahí se me pasaba el verano, aguantando los berrinches de Izumi, y ahora también tenia que aguantárselos a su querida "madre".

Ahora que la menciono, en dos mesesmas ya serán 9 meses, en dos meses nacerá mi querido hermanito o hermanita. Sonrío feliz, nunca pensó como seria tener a un hermano o hermana, ni siquiera se le paso en la cabeza que en el futuro tendría una madre.

Como será el bebe, Rubio o pelirrojo, ojos azules o morados, cara fina como la del Hokage o redonda como la de su madre. Estaba emocionado, quería que ya pasaran estos meses para ver que era, varón o hembra, cuales características tendría.

Si es hombre, tendría ya alguien a quien molestar, con quien jugar. Si es hembra, tendría que protegerla de los millones de putos que aparecen, la consentiría y jugaría con ella. Estaba emocionado, quería que ya naciera, quería ya verlo.

Dos meses mas, tranquilo, se repetía una y otra vez, hubiera seguido así si no fuera porque cierta persona, de cabellera pelirroja se acerco a el por detrás y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Itai!- grite y voltee enojado- Madre! ya te dije que dejaras de hacer eso...tus golpes duelen-se empezó a reír, haciéndome suspirar- a veces te comportas como una niñapequeña-le dije mientras me sobaba a donde me había golpeado- y tu pareces un viejo, vamos anímate, sonríe! que la vida es una sola- me dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban, deje de sobarme y la mire directamente- no hay pruebas de que solo haya una vida, tal vez nosotros somos un alma inmortal, que van de cuerpo a cuerpo en cada generación, morimos, olvidamos nuestros recuerdos y volvemos a vivir...resurrección-Suspiro levemente- ay con todas tus ocurrencias, haces que cualquiera le duela la cabeza.

No son ocurrencias, nadie sabe que hay detrás de la "muerte" puede ser que resurjamoso puede que nuestras almas se difuminen como el humo. No es sano, quedarse en el pensamiento deque vamos al cielo o infierno- dije mientras me sentaba otra vez, y me acodaba en el sillón- Eres un gran pensador, pero es difícil que alguien entienda los que dicen, muchos de los civiles y ninjas no tienen la suficiente educación. Los civiles son el pilar de la aldea, hacen agricultura, crea puestos de negocios y así viven toda su vida, sin siquiera pensar si eso es lo que quieren de verdad, y sobretodo, si son felices-hace una pausa, y miro por la ventana- los ninjas, solo pensamos en defenderla aldea, mejorar nuestra técnicas y así seguir por toda la vida...

Que vida tan monótona-dije yo, y reí porque seguía el mismo patrón deellos...por ahora- Quiero hacer algo diferente, quiero viajar por el mundo, conocer culturas, aldeas, comida, técnicas y personas,ver paisajes hermosos...ahí si diré que viví mi vida...

Eres un chico especial, Naruto-dijo mi madre pelirroja, y sonreí- no, no lo soy, solo quiero cambiar la rutina, también quiero algún día ver las naciones unidas, que no haya avaricia...maldad, muertes...-se acerca a mi y me acaricia la cabeza- eso será casi imposible, somos humanos, todos sentimos maldad...y eso no cambiara...yo trate varias veces y no pude. te recomiendo que apoyes, ames, pero no te rompas la cabeza por los humanos, la maldad, la corrupción y la avaricia humana...jamas acabara...

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado

y en el siguiente capitulo, habrá acción!

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
